Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for reinforcing a scroll function for changing a content output.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal can perform various functions such as data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal. As functions of a mobile terminal are extended, the mobile functions as a multimedia device capable of playing a music file or a video file. When a user listens to a music file or views a video file through a mobile terminal, the user can adjust a play timing point of the music file or the video file through a scroll input.
However, because a display size of a mobile terminal is smaller than that of a fixed type terminal, a scroll bar length of the mobile terminal is smaller than that of the fixed type terminal as well. Thus, because it is difficult to adjust a scroll bar of the mobile terminal more accurately than to adjust a scroll bar of the fixed type terminal, a user has difficulty in changing an output point of a music or video file into a desired point.